The present disclosure relates generally to agricultural machines, and more particularly to compensation of wind effects on measured weights.
The agricultural industry uses carts, containers, trucks, etc. to move large amounts of agricultural material such as animal feed and/or seed. The process of loading and unloading agricultural materials from an agricultural machine, such as a seed tender, requires accurate weight measurements. These weight measurements are based on data from load sensors located on the agricultural machine that sense the weight of agricultural material located in a container associated with the agricultural machine. For example, a hopper of a seed tender can have load cells associated with it in order to sense the weight of seed in the hopper. The loading and unloading of seed to and from the seed tender requires accurate weight measurement in order to manage allocation of material and costs.
Errors in the weight sensed can be caused by wind. For example, gusts of wind hitting one or more sides of a container holding agricultural material that is mounted to an agricultural machine can affect the weight sensed by load sensors. The wind can cause inaccurate weight readings. These inaccurate weight readings can cause problems during loading and unloading of agricultural material from the container of the agricultural machine. This is because the loading and unloading of the agricultural material is a critical process and inaccurate weight readings during these processes can cause misallocation of material, increase costs, and affect the user's ability to manage costs.